Antaño
by melissa lawliet
Summary: UA. Aunque no haya sido exactamente de la manera en la que hubiera esperado, Levi estaba feliz -bueno, lo mas feliz que Levi podría estar- de volver a encontrarse con aquella chica de la que se había enamorado hace años... aunque ella no lo recuerde, seguramente lo deteste y por último, pero no menos importante, se haya olvidado por completo de él.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Camelia

−Dices disfrutar de la soledad _sólo_ en ocasiones ¿En qué momento no te gusta estar sola?

− En el momento en el que me siento sola, por supuesto.

Levi no apartó sus ojos de Mikasa después de aquella respuesta hosca, dejó a un lado las notas para inclinarse hacia el frente, recargó los codos en sus piernas y su rostro en su mano derecha. Tenía a su –ya no tan− nueva paciente a menos de metro y medio de su cuerpo, sentada sobre el sofá individual que hacía juego con el suyo. Ella tenía la expresión seria con la que invadía su consultorio cada semana, esa que permanecía durante _toda_ la consulta.

La chica era experta en simplificar las apariencias, lo había incluso anotado, _"que pregunta tan estúpida, ¿qué no ves que la respuesta es obvia?"_, era lo que ella pensaba, lo sabía; la paciente que había llegado a su consulta hace apenas un par de semanas no veía al mundo de manera especial "_Has perdido tu capacidad de asombro_", había dicho él una vez antes de que ella regresara a casa "_El mundo no tiene nada de asombroso", _había respondido ella antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Bueno, sin importar que a Mikasa nada en este mundo la hiciera feliz ella continuaba siendo una chica y Levi queria ayudarla; después de todo, aquello era su más reciente meta, y nada tenía que ver el hecho de que él acosara a una tímida y silenciosa Mikasa un tiempo después de que se conocieran, claro, hace no más de veinte años. ¡Para nada!

Era una pena que después de su inesperado reencuentro hace unas semanas ella no lo haya reconocido.

Después de salir a paso firme del consultorio del doctor Rivaille, Mikasa se dirigió hacia la parada del autobús, era frustrante carecer de un auto y tener que caminar con aquellos tacones de siete centímetros, que a esas alturas del día se sentían como quince. Trabajaba con el titulo de su carrera técnica en un laboratorio particular que se ubicaba al centro de la ciudad; ¿puesto? Asistente de un reconocido parasitólogo, no era conocido por todo el mundo, pero era bastante bueno. Y amable.

Eran las nueve con cuarenta de un miércoles por la noche –uno que afortunadamente estaba por terminar− porque los miércoles tenia que visitar a Levi –y lo sábados, si, que nadie lo olvide− y Mikasa odiaba a Levi… bueno, no exactamente a él, si no que, Mikasa odiaba a los médicos; ellos eran ese tipo de personas poseedoras de un conocimiento que podría brindarles una fácil arma para asesinarte – cualquier cosa química y mortal que no deje huella− quizá esas ideas eran extrañas, pero Mikasa no confiaba en nadie. Y estaba un poco loca, por supuesto. Era una paranoica de lo peor.

Subió los escasos escalones del autobús y deslizo un par de monedas en el cajero; sus ojos se fijaron en el interior buscando un espacio libre, uno al lado de alguien que no luciera como un delincuente, claro. Termino por sentarse sola en el asiento que quedaba antes de la salida trasera del camión; práctico, para esas ocasiones en las que se perdía entre sus propias nubes, deambulando en algún par de mundos ficticios, en aquellos momentos solía ponerse de pie de inmediato dando a entender a los demás que _debían _moverse antes de apretar con fuerza el botón de parada y bajar con un par de saltos hacia tierra firme. Generalmente no era necesario, bueno, sólo _a veces_. Algunas veces.

Pero esta vez no fue necesario, Mikasa bajó del camión sin la necesidad de utilizar un par de saltos desesperados en busca de estabilidad. Caminó una vez más y pasó frente a aquella cafetería en la que se topaba a Levi cada mañana, absolutamente, _cada_ mañana. Él siempre se encontraba en la mesa a un lado de la ventana cuando ella se dirigía rumbo a la universidad vestida con algún pantalón rasgado, tenis y una blusa con mensajes o uno que otro estampado lúgubre. Quizá algo estúpido como _"no vengo mucho por aquí_", o alguna camiseta de Muse, si, definitivamente ella tenía una de esas.

Siempre fingía no darse cuenta de su presencia al pasar a su lado, aunque aquello era casi imposible, después de todo eran separados por un delgado y transparente cristal; la mayoría del tiempo siento atendido por una mesera de cabello corto que le sonreía sin remordimientos, mirándolo a los ojos con sus orbes color miel mientras sostenía una taza de café humeante frente a su pecho. El doctor siempre le devolvía la sonrisa, _siempre_, a pesar de que la chica aparecía para interrumpir su ferviente lectura, él sonreía, era un tanto patético, un poco asqueroso. Algo sumamente desagradable para su gusto.

Sin embargo, sabía que la observaba al pasar frente a él con su mochila en la espalda y su desarreglado cabello suelto, quizá él la miraba raro y pensaba lo diferente que ella se vestía para asistir a sus consultas; cabello recogido, camisa blanca, pantalón –de vestir− negro y zapatillas de tacón bajo. Durante la temporada de otoño-invierno usaba blazers, color negro, blanco y por supuesto, el combinado de negro con blanco. Bastante monocromático.

Mikasa marcó con su dedo índice la contraseña que le permitía ingresar al bloque de departamento en el que vivía; la puerta eléctrica se deslizo hacia su izquierda y ella entró antes de que ésta se cerrara de nuevo; sus pies se movieron en dirección al elevador, subió hasta la cuarta planta y después de que las puertas se abrieran casi corrió en dirección a su puerta, con su mano encajó la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta con la esperanza de no encontrar alguna sorpresa dentro, algo o _alguien._ Encendió la luz y analizó, no había nada.

Y si, los asesinos seriales también eran su trauma.

Dejo su bolso a un costado de la cama al mismo tiempo que le permitía a su cuerpo sobre ésta, odiaba tener que ir junto a Levi y "contar" su problemas a él, ella no estaba loca, no tanto, no lo necesitaba; se lo había dicho a sus padres aunque sus palabras contradijeran a las de su médico general _"necesitas un psicólogo, necesitas ayuda profesional"_, ya lo había dicho ¿cierto? No confiaba en nadie, por lo tanto, no estaba en condiciones como para ir por ahí contando a un doctorsete como _ese_ lo que pasaba en su vida.

¡Uno solo tenía que mirarlo!, estaba segura de conocer su personalidad con solo haberlo visto unas cuantas veces, ese pequeño enano ni si quiera debió haber sido medico, debió haberse dedicado a algo como servir al ejercito, si, él se veía de ese tipo.

Ella no se iba a conseguir amigos por dinero, no quería a alguien como Levi Rivaille en su vida y no le importaba si su familia había sido amiga o no de la suya; _"él no es mi amigo, yo no tengo amigos, yo no lo conozco"_, la primera vez que lo vio había sido obligada por su madre a asistir.

− _¿Por qué estas aquí?_− había preguntado él

− _Porque mi doctor dice que debo estar aquí_− había respondido ella.

Esa fue la primera vez que Levi la escudriñó con la mirada, la había reconocido de inmediato, ella era más alta que él, si, pero _sólo _un poco más alta que él; se había dado cuanta cuando se levanto para recibirlas –a ella y a su madre− tenía que hacerlo, después de todo no era cualquier paciente, era Mikasa, la niña con la que se columpiaba de las varas de un soporte de aire acondicionado bastante alto, _"¡bajen de ahí!", _siempre gritaba su madre. Él sonrió acariciando su cabello, eran buenos recuerdos.

Eran la diez treinta y siete, había llegado a casa hace poco mas de media hora y desde entonces se encontraba sentado en la cama, la computadora descansaba sobre sus piernas mientras él miraba pensativo la pantalla. Por supuesto, él se había dado cuanta de que debería comenzar a conocer a Mikasa pronto, ella ya no era como antes, ni si quiera estaba seguro de haberla conocido bien antes; ¿Qué le atraía ahora?

No lo sabía, simple y sencillamente no lo sabia.

Así como tampoco sabía qué hacer con ella, la veía pasar frente a él cada mañana, caminaba rápido, sin mirar a los lados y muy posiblemente, sin fijarse en él y Levi quería de alguna forma acercarse más a ella, no de la forma en la que había estado haciendo desde hace dos semanas, eso era basura. Definitivamente era basura.

Sabía que ella no tenia amigos, se lo había preguntado y ella había respondido en seco: _"no necesito amigos"_

_−"Los seres humanos no son solitarios, no es su naturaleza, no puedes pasar tu vida sin contactar a nadie"_

_−"Por eso estoy aquí ¿no?"_

Ella solo daba negativas. Al parecer era lo único que tenia y personalmente, quizá se sentía un poco decepcionado.

Pero sólo quizá.

Porque ella siempre había sido seria, reservada; se limitaba a quedarse tras el telón y actuar solamente al estar segura de haber aprendido correctamente al ver los errores de los demás. Lo sabía, lo había visto, porque antes, él la había observado lo suficiente.

Suspiró.

Hace siete años que habían dejado de verse y casi no podía creer el hecho de que aun le gustara. Además, ¿cómo era posible que no lo recordara? Era Levi Rivaille, el chico a los seis que le robo un beso –en la mejilla− mientras dormía, habían ido a las mismas escuelas hasta los diez años, aun si nunca fue en el mismo grupo ella debía recordarlo; tenía que hacerlo.

Él quería que lo hiciera.

Quería que ella recordara tan solo algunas partes de su vida en las que aparecía él y de preferencia las que no dieran vergüenza, porque en jardín de niños de verdad que había sido un amor _muy _puro e _inocente_. Demasiado diría él.

Se quitó la redondeadas gafas y cerro el portátil colocándolo sobre el buro; sentía los ojos cansados y el cuello adolorido; sabía que la vería por la mañana, siempre lo hacia. Podría simplemente llamar su atención y ofrecerle llevarla a la universidad, no seria extraño, no, después de todo la había llevado a casa antes, ella incluso había dicho _gracias_. Sabia que era cortesía, pero probablemente pensaba que no le debía nada a él y así era.

La mayoría del tiempo ella cargaba en su rostro con unos ojos rojos y vidriosos, lloraba probablemente muy a menudo.

_−"Sólo cuando estoy muy estresada"_había dicho sin mirarle

_−"¿Por qué te estresas?" _

Mikasa lo había mirado con una expresión de "no te importa" en su rostro.

_−"Soy muy exigente conmigo misma"_− hizo una pausa −"_al menos en las cosas que realmente me interesan"_

Si, y también era tan desabrida frente a él, siempre a la defensiva.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que este fanfic les guste, en realidad no lo escribí para este fandom pero aquí esta ñ_ñ espero no haber hecho a Levi tan Ooc, porque como ya dije, en realidad no lo había estado describiendo a él así que hice todo lo posible para adaptarlo a su esencia,; la trama era para Tokyo Ghoul y el médico era Kaneki y quien haya visto ese anime sabe que ese hombre no se parece para nada al sargento XD**

**Por cierto, lo de las gafas redondas ya saben que es de Sasaki y no quise quitárselas a Levi XD, solo imagínenlo con esas cosas Jejeje.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que dejen sus opiniones buena o malas en un review Q.Q **

**Por favor :)**

* * *

><p><em>Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, soy dueña únicamente de la trama de esta historia, la cual esta escrita sin fines de lucro. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

"Mundos"

La mañana del jueves la saludó con unas nubes grises reinando en el oscuro cielo, eran poco mas de las cinco con cuarto y Mikasa debía alistarse para ir a la escuela, la _bendita_ escuela. Estiró ambos brazos a los costados, le dolía la espalda y tenía frío, definitivamente tenía que levantarse de inmediato o se quedaría allí hasta que den las diez. Con un poco de pereza se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y se quedo allí un par de minutos esperando a que las ganas de levantarse llegaran a su cuerpo en cualquier momento; miraba la alfombra oscura sin pensar en nada, no quería pensar en nada, no al menos hasta llegar a la clase de pediatría.

Después de desayunar un licuado y un par de hot cakes de avena alistó su mochila; el reloj marcaba las seis y media cuando salió del departamento vestida con un pantalón gris, botas negras, una blusa blanca y un cárdigan de punto. Su cuerpo atravesó rápidamente los pasillos del edificio y la calzada frente a éste encaminándose a recorrer el camino por el que había llegado a casa la noche anterior.

Se colocó los audífonos y selecciono la primer canción que apareció en la pantalla en cuanto divisó el Mercedes negro de Levi estacionado a un lado de la banqueta ¡aquí vamos de nuevo!, ¿es que este hombre nunca desayunaba en su casa?, se notaba su soltería a veinte kilómetros a la redonda, sobre todo cuando la mesera trataba de coquetear con él a diario…

Mikasa abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal mientras su rostro se volteaba hacia la calle, tal vez a Levi le gustaba esa tipa y por esa razón asistía todas las mañanas al lugar; era tan patético.

Se encontraba bebiendo un café mientras leía uno de sus tantos libros, éste era un ensayo de algún escritor latinoamericano que exponía al mundo la verdad de su tierra.

Levi era un total aficionado a la lectura – y al café−, desde hacia unos cuantos años, dicen que quien no disfruta de la lectura es porque aun no ha encontrado un buen libro, bueno, Levi lo había encontrado mas tarde de lo que le habría gustado, pero qué se le podía hacer.

Generalmente cargaba con sus gafas de lectura en el maletín y disfrutaba de ésta en la cafetería de su amigo Auruo; aunque Levi no estaba muy seguro de ello, de alguna forma, en algún momento de su vida él había comenzado a llamar así a aquel hombre con el que había compartido un par de años de preparatoria y habrían compartido la universidad entera si Bossard no hubiera decidido quedarse solamente con su titulo de preparatoria.

Aunque Levi era muy bueno en la escuela y siempre lograba obtener calificaciones perfecta, por lo general éstas bajaban un poco debido a su mala conducta, no era un busca pleitos pero los demás con seguridad si, y no es como si él se dejara de las demás personas. Incluso se había peleado por vengar a Auruo durante el cuarto semestre, al pobre le habían dado una paliza y cuando Levi llego a la escuela al día siguiente, inmediatamente salió a buscar a los responsables y así poder quebrarles unos cuantos huesos.

Puede que haya ido a detención algunas veces, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Su taza de café estaba vacía cuando Mikasa paso al otro lado del cristal, por unos segundos se quedo estático y sin previo aviso su cuerpo se movió en dirección a la salida. Vio su cabello negro y sus ojos grises avanzar frente a él cuando se encontró fuera y por alguna estúpida razón no pudo detenerla, no pudo hablarle, no después de ver esa expresión con la que cada miércoles lo escudriñaba sin cesar.

Sólo se quedo ahí de pie, observando la forma en la que se alejaba, la forma en que se mezclaba entre la gente y sintió que se le escapaba las manos, cómo si fuera arena entre sus dedos. Pero realmente, Levi nunca había tenido a Mikasa en sus manos y mucho menos hoy, hoy que Mikasa había sido detenida por un auto; ella había sonreído a aquella persona de una forma que Levi nunca imaginó que ella podría sonreír y en ese momento él no se podía encontrar más impresionado. La única razón por la que no se había quedado con la boca abierta, posiblemente, era porque tenía tal expresión de seriedad que él mismo que no podía con ella.

Petra llego a su lado interrogándolo de inmediato y al ver que él no respondía y solamente miraba un punto fijo en la avenida, ella volteó la cabeza y se topo con la escena de una chica de cabello corto subiendo a un auto mientras sonreía amablemente. Su cabello castaño se agitó cuando ella regreso su rostro par a observar el de Levi.

− ¿De dónde la conoces?

Levi no respondió y ni si quiera la miró cuando emprendió marcha hacia su auto cargando en un puño su abrigo negro.

− Por favor, dile a Auruo que anote lo de hoy en la cuenta –dijo antes de encender el carro y manejar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mikasa había escuchado la voz de su actual jefa a sus espaldas y el molesto sonido que provocaba su delgada mano al hacer sonar el claxon, cuando volteo se encontró a una energética Hange indicándole que se acercara con su otra mano. Era tan cómica, se veía como una loca mostrando su blanca dentadura cuando Mikasa se inclino sonriendo al nivel de la ventana.

− ¿Qué pasa maestra?

− ¡No me llames así Mikasa!, haces que me sienta como una anciana, ¡Vamos! Apúrate y sube al auto.−

La joven sólo atinó a reír cuando Hange terminó su pequeño drama, ella dijo que era una malcriada, amenazó con bajarle el sueldo si no dejaba de llamarle _maestra_ o _jefa_, y agrego el hecho de que aun no se decidía cual de los dos era peor.

− Llevamos trabajando dos años juntas, seis horas cada día de lunes a sábado; incluso fui tu maestra de microbiología y aun no tengo el coeficiente para entender cómo es que me sigues llamando así− había dicho mientras hacia gestos y movía sus manos exageradamente sobre el volante sin quitar los ojos del frente.

Mikasa había conocido a Hange –sorprendentemente− en una librería, cuando ésta tenía dieciocho años y Mikasa catorce, por lo general ella siempre estaba sola estudiando y buscando más y más libros interesantes, libros que ayuden a su futuro; no se permitía perder el tiempo y mucho menos quería decepcionar a nadie. Bueno, al menos hasta que un día llegó Hange y se sentó a un lado de ella preguntando qué era lo que leía. En aquel momento, cuando Mikasa la miró a la cara la mayor parecía bastante interesada; ella no dijo nada y sólo le enseñó la portada.

− _¿Psicología clínica?_− una pequeña risa se había escapado de su boca _− ¿Por qué estas leyendo eso?_

− _Pienso estudiar medicina_.− había dicho sin mirarle mientras volvía a abrir el libro

− _Eso es genial, pero en medicina no se ve la psicología, sólo la psiquiatría._

_− Un viejo amigo decidió estudiar psicología, sólo sentí un poco de curiosidad_− dicho eso Mikasa no volvió a prestar atención a Hange, muy consiente de que ésta se encontraba sonriendo e imaginando cosas que no eran.

En aquellos años –y aun hoy en día− Mikasa solía esconderse del mundo entero dentro de su habitación; en vacaciones escuchaba música lenta, muy lenta, romántica y a veces hasta triste mientras leía novelas sobrenaturales bajo las sabanas. Poseía unas bien cuidadas uñas largas, casi siempre pintadas de un rosa pálido demasiado discreto; había aprendido a dibujar con el lento paso de los años y acumulado en unas cajoneras, bastantes estuches repletos de pinturas a medio usar y lápices de colores, pinceles y pasteles decorando enteramente la madera que los resguardaba.

Los dibujos se encontraban en carpetas llenas de hojas protectoras; tenía sobre la repisa a un lado del ventanal, algunos libros y un par de trofeos que había ganado hace unos meses en literatura.

Había salido a pasear a los alrededores de la casa en contadas ocasiones, caminaba a paso lento observando el panorama a su alrededor hasta llegar a alguna banca de un parque vacío y sentarse solitariamente a comer un helado, lo curioso siempre fue que unos minutos después llegaba Hange con su exasperante sonrisa y se sentaba a un lado de ella, comenzando a hablar de cualquier tema, a veces de química, de algunos nuevos descubrimientos y hasta de cómo se sentía al estar a punto de ingresar a la universidad. Mikasa no era muy buena hablando, al menos no tan buena como Hange, así que se limitaba solamente a escuchar, consiente de que Hange había estado el suficiente tiempo a su alrededor como para notar aquello. Bueno, a ella no parecía molestarle, así que estaba bien para ambas.

Después de soportar los dramáticos regaños de Hange en el auto, ambas llegaron a la universidad y tomaron distintos caminos, cuando Mikasa cruzo el marco del salón Armin estaba sentado a su lugar observando a través de la ventana, se había cortado el cabello hace unos meses, y aunque no se notaba mucho, ahora era tal vez un par de centímetros mas bajo que ella.

Armin, a pesar de su renovada apariencia él siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para ella; se había convertido, de alguna forma, en lo más cercano a un amigo que Mikasa podría tener. Él estaba incluso mas cerca que Hange, siempre sentándose a su lado, siempre explicando las pocas cosas que ella no entendía; se habían convertido en compañeros de trabajo después de que Mikasa lo sugiriera.

A ella le gustaba escuchar a Armin, él era inteligente y siempre tenia excelentes puntos de vista, sabia de sus citas con Levi fue probablemente el primero en enterarse, él había dicho que no creía que fuera necesario, por supuesto, Mikasa pensaba lo mismo y aunque ambos estuvieran a unos pocos meses de culminar sus estudios en medicina general ninguno era medico, no aun.

Ni si quiera recordaba exactamente cómo era que había comenzado a tratar a aquel chico, un día simplemente habían comenzado a hablar y a los siguientes él siempre se encontraba sentado en el primer asiento de la fila a un lado de ella, contestando a todas las preguntas que hacia el profesor de química mientras los demás murmuraban que éste tenia complejo de wiki pedía. Bueno, lo que todos esos no sabían es que el cerebro humano tiene la capacidad de almacenar tres veces más información de la que hay en ese sitio web.

− Hange parecía eufórica− dijo él mirando a Mikasa cuando ésta se posiciono a su lado − ¿qué le hiciste?

Una mirada juguetona.

Ella sonrió observando la blanca pizarra – sólo la llame maestra− él negó con la cabeza sonriendo junto a ella.

_"Tan testaruda"_.

Levi no volvió a la cafetería la mañana del jueves, ni el viernes o el sábado. De alguna forma Mikasa comenzaba a sentirse mas tranquila, no sentía como si él estuviera sobre ella, no era grato topárselo de vez en cuando en la calle. Levi siempre había tenido _algo_ inquietante, peligroso y unas cuantas memorias más que ella.

Los días pasaron sin la presencia de Levi en ellos hasta llegar al tan recién despreciado miércoles, como siempre, Armin la había dejado en la puerta del consultorio y se había marchado a casa después de que ella desapareciera tras la puerta. Dentro, Levi la esperaba con una actitud un tanto indiferente, algo como su _yo_ normal, ese que se presentaba frente a todas las demás personas, todas excepto ella.

Él, desde el primer día de su reencuentro había sido atento, observaba cada movimiento que hacia, estudiándola de arriba abajo. Hoy no, hoy sólo estaba sintiendo sobre sí la afilada mirada color aguamarina que poseía Levi. Mikasa lo escaneó lentamente en silencio, parecía cansado y sus ojeras estaban aún mas marcadas. Físicamente, era la única diferencia, en todo lo demás estaba tan increíblemente pulcro y apuesto como siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, hola!, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios favoritos y seguidores Q.Q, soy tan feliz de que les haya gustado, espero que este capitulo no haya sido aburrido : por cierto, ¿qué creen que haya estado haciendo Levi?, ¿eh? (muajaja) sean realistas XD**

**Con todo lo que escribí sobre Armin, les gusta el Armin vs Levi XD, es raro ¿no?, imagínense un Armin no tan flaco y con el cabello corto *-*en mi cabeza esta bien guapote Ja,ja,ja (además todos sabemos que él es muy inteligente).**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo :3 **

**¡Comenten linduras, comenten! …. ._.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo III_

_"Controversia"_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante el repentino invasor de su espacio; las manos de Levi estaban en los posa brazos a cada lado de Mikasa cuando éste la miraba fijo cerniéndose sobre ella tan peligrosamente. Y después, bueno, después Levi sólo se alejo y se sentó cómodamente en su lugar.

Se quedó atónita.

− ¿Qué demonios fue eso?− su ceño estaba fruncido

−Nada, solo una prueba. Relájate y empecemos− Había vuelto a adoptar ese _yo_ que usualmente tenia reservado sólo para ella. Sin embargo, sin importar que bajo su punto de vista Levi siempre fue un espécimen raro, él estaba extraño. Mucho.

Si quitamos el hecho de que Levi se le había acercado bastante al inicio, se podría decir que la consulta transcurrió tan normal y aburrida como siempre; cuando ésta termino Levi no volvió a decir nada y ella mucho menos, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada como cada miércoles, con Levi siguiéndole con la mirada desde una moderada lejanía mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

Al poner un pie fuera del edificio unas pocas gotas de lluvia llegaron a los zapatos de Mikasa, que se quedo de pie bajo el pequeño techo de la entrada y miro las calles a su alrededor, llovía a cantaros, estaba muy oscuro y las luces prendían y apagaban sin cesar; por si fuera poco, Levi saldría en cualquier momento; podía verlo entrar a su auto sin mirarla y salpicar agua sobre ella al marcharse. Por supuesto, ¡era su última cita!

Demonios.

Guardó su teléfono en el interior de su abrigo −decidida a no ser humillada por Levi− antes de comenzar a avanzar buscando el camino mas alumbrado posible, aunque después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que probablemente era lo menos apropiado, después de todo, era una chica que caminaba sola durante la noche por unas calles casi desiertas, si no fuera por los autos que pasaban a un lado amenazando con mojarla se sentiría en completo peligro.

De hecho, se sentía como si estuviera siendo cazada, volteaba disimuladamente a los lados para observar por encima de su hombro, y verificar que ningún tipo de asesino desquiciado la estuviera siguiendo. Tal vez algún caníbal la desmembraría y la comería, escondido en la oscuridad del callejón por el que iba pasando. ¡Oh, no! Acelero el paso y no se detuvo hasta estar segura de que no iba a ser cocinada en aceite esa noche.

Su pequeño nerviosismo se desvaneció casi por completo cuando se adentro en lugares más alumbrados y con unas cuantas personas caminando de vuelta a casa bajo sus paraguas, pero, por supuesto Mikasa no era la única que se estaba calando hasta los huesos… bueno, no exactamente, su piel aun no estaba mojada, al menos no de la rodilla para arriba, –y del cuello para abajo− el abrigo tenia un buen forro así que Mikasa esperaba no enfermarse gracias a ello. Podía sentir cómo su cabello se pegaba a su rostro y la forma en que sus manos tiritaban discretamente en sus bolsillos.

¡Estaba tan condenadamente helado!

Mikasa no estaba fuera cuando Levi salió, sólo a esa mujer se le ocurría ir a mojarse por ahí cuando él podría haberla llevado a casa. Quitó los candados del auto y abrió la puerta, para inmediatamente arrojar su maletín al asiento trasero y un paraguas a su lado.

Llevaba la mitad del camino a casa cuando se detuvo en una esquina al darse cuenta de que las calles comenzaban a parecer ríos. Se quedó de pie sobre la banqueta, pensando en lo mal que la pasarían sus zapatos – y su limitada cartera− si se atrevía a sumergir sus pies en ese lugar. Estaba mirando al frente y pensando en las calles que debería usar para llegar lo más rápido posible. Si hablamos de mayoría, se podría decir que todas las calles _principales_ de Shiganshina estaban inundadas, ¡maldito Reeves y sus calles de un peso!

Quizá debió haber llamado a Armin para que la recogiera, él no se habría negado y de seguro hubiera estado de pie frente a ella en unos cuantos minutos. O tal vez a Hange… Mikasa desechó la idea inmediatamente, la mujer seguramente habría estado haciendo una pregunta tras otra al verla de pie frente a aquel edificio, cosas como "¿Por qué estabas afuera de _ese_ lugar?" o, probablemente ella no preguntaría nada y sacaría sus propias conclusiones, diría algo como "sabía que eras una loca sin remedio". Bueno, ya no importa.

Aunque también pudo haber esperado a Levi.

Pudo haberse quedado esperando y así comprobar lo maldito que era al apagar las luces y marcharse dejándola ahí sola. Sinceramente, ya no sabía si reír o llorar. ¡Qué más da!, eso tampoco importa. Mikasa estaba harta, y si no hubiera sido porque de un momento a otro tenía a Levi a su lado cubriéndola de la lluvia con un paraguas; probablemente ya estaría corriendo para cruzar sin importarle el agua, sus zapatos o su cartera.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?−

− Vine por ti.

Ella no dijo nada, se sentía nerviosa, confundida, pasaba rápidamente de los ojos de Levi, su cuello y al final se iba hasta el suelo a su lado intentando comprender por que él estaba allí, no le importaba si él había dicho o no ese perfectamente audible _"vine por ti_", ¿por qué demonios él tenía que ir a buscarla?

Sabía que Levi la miraba, él tenía sus serios ojos color aguamarina bien puestos sobre su _shockeado_ rostro. Pasaron unos pocos segundos sin decir nada, sin Mikasa querer mirar a Levi y después, éste lo único que dijo fue _"quítate ese abrigo, te llevaré a casa" _antes de posar su mano sobre su cintura y guiarla hacia el auto sin que ella pusiera resistencia alguna.

No hubo conversación, ni si quiera un intento y al llegar al edificio Levi se estacionó justo frente a la puerta, esperó a que ella bajara con los ojos puestos en el volante sabiendo perfectamente que las posibilidades de que ella le diera las gracias era casi nula, Levi conocía a Mikasa, ella no esperaba que fuera a buscarla y la llevara a casa, sabia que se sentía extraña y por supuesto, que a ella no le gustaba sentirse así.

Escucho la puerta y él decidió no voltear, no al menos hasta estar seguro de que ella iba lejos, probablemente a punto de subir al elevador, y si volteaba en ese momento, seguramente sería capaz de observarla desaparecer a través del ventanal; para su sorpresa, cuando volteo, Mikasa estaba de pie refugiándose de la lluvia bajo el techo del recibidor a un par de metros. Lo miraba seria pero no fría, con un semblante que no reflejaba felicidad, pero tampoco enojo; era neutral y a Levi le bastaba, al menos por el momento.

Sus ojos se habían quedado entrelazados por un poco tiempo en una firme mirada de despedida; Levi, sin dejar de mirarla apoyó su sien por un instante sobre el volante, antes de volver al frente y marcharse sin mirar atrás; porque si lo hacia, él regresaría, se bajaría del auto y le daría la flamante despedida que le habría encantado darle.

Él llegó a casa pensando, Levi siempre estaba pensando, ¿por qué aún seguía a Mikasa? ¿En verdad la quería?, ¿De verdad estaba enamorado de ella desde hace tanto?, la mujer que él escuchaba cada miércoles parecía una completa desconocida con su mirada fiera y su andar tan peligroso, sin embargo, ésta persona despertaba una gran curiosidad en Levi, porque sin importar lo mucho o poco que Mikasa haya cambiado, ella siempre le hacia recordar a la niña que alguna vez intentó comprar.

Era un recuerdo tan gracioso, y la vez tan vergonzoso que Levi, sentado en su escritorio se tapo la cara sonriendo. Lo recordaba perfectamente, cómo a los ocho años había encontrado a Mikasa en una tienda, ella estaba jugando con la hija de la dueña cuando él ingresó. La mujer detrás del mostrador sonrió amablemente al verlo

− ¿Qué vas a querer Levi? – había preguntado ella cuando él se quedo de pie mirando hacia Mikasa; generalmente Levi llegaba, agarraba lo que quería, lo pagaba y se marchaba de inmediato, pero ahí estaba esa niña, y para nadie era un secreto que el pequeño Levi intentaba conquistarla en cualquier momento y con los métodos mas extraños e inocentes.

−Quiero a Mikasa, ¿Cuánto cuesta ella?− Parecía hablar en serio y no se avergonzaba de sus palabras, aunque bueno, Levi sólo quería que Mikasa – la cual se la pasaba huyendo de él cada vez que hacia ese tipo de comentarios− le correspondiera como quería; qué mas daba si ella no aceptaba en ese instante, en algún momento lo haría.

La mujer dejó escapar una pequeña risita al ver las mejillas rojas de la pequeña, que había comenzado a esconder su rostro detrás de su largo cabello negro. Definitivamente, las formas que tenía Levi para demostrarle sus sentimientos a esa niña no eran nada convencionales.

− Lo siento, Mikasa no esta en venta.

−…Esta bien, quiero un jugo.

El jueves había pasado como todos los jueves, con Mikasa estudiando, platicando con Armin, trabajando junto a él y Hange, llegando a casa agotada; en fin, como ya dije, igual todos los malditos jueves. Sin embargo, el viernes, éste jodido día fue una increíble excepción.

Porque el viernes Mikasa llegó de la escuela a su departamento siendo acompañada por Levi, el cual se había topado _casualmente_ en su camino. Iba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisola gris; en su mano había un libro de gruesa pasta blanca y grandes letras negras que él sostenía contra su palma.

−"Pensé que trabajabas, ¿acaso soy tu única paciente?"

−"No, no eres mi única paciente, y tampoco trabajo todo el día"

Mikasa no dijo nada y aunque él no había pedido permiso, ella no se quejo de que la acompañara.

− ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?− Dijo Levi poco antes de llegar, ganándose un escaneo rápido de parte de Mikasa

− En una hora − Contestó sin más, y en cuanto ella terminó la última palabra él dijo un rápido y ansioso _"Te invito a comer"_; Mikasa no dijo nada por varios segundos, Levi pensó que ella no contestaría, y probablemente el único consuelo que le quedaba es haberlo intentado. Continuaban avanzando cuando él miraba a Mikasa de reojo, veía su cabello corto y negro ser agitado por el viento cada vez que ella daba un paso; inesperadamente, de sus labios salió un _"¿Qué comeríamos?"_ en su voz tenue y aterciopelada.

Él rio por lo bajo, con una sonrisa demasiado pequeña, casi imperceptible aún mirando a la chica. − Te gusta la comida china ¿cierto?

Ella suspiró en una sonrisa. − ¿A quién no le gusta la comida china?

Ambos habían subido al apartamento de Mikasa, la cual había insistido en cambiarse para ir al trabajo. Levi estaba sentado en el sofá cuando ella salió de su habitación con un blazer azul marino colgando de su brazo y vestida de manera bastante similar a la forma en que asistía a sus consultas.

El restaurante estaba cercano al hospital donde trabajaba Mikasa, durante la comida ambos hablaron sobre sus vidas, Mikasa había estudiado en el distrito Utopía la secundaria y la preparatoria; dijo que había regresado por la universidad _"medicina en Shiganshina es mucho mejor que en Utopía_", dijo ella después de agregar que algún buen _compañero_ había tomado la misma decisión. Por supuesto, Levi no dejo pasar ninguna oportunidad para investigar en los recuerdos de Mikasa, él pregunto sobre su niñez, sin embargo, ella no dijo nada sobre él, nada, ningún recuerdo de un niño acosador salió de su boca.

Claro, ella había hablado sobre la escuela a la que asistió, los cursos de pintura que tomó, incluso sus casi amigos de primaria estaban en esos recuerdos, −hasta la hija de la señora que no le quiso vender a Mikasa− ¡todos excepto él!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Mikasa estaba tan bien sin su recuerdo? ¡No!, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué no le recordaba si quiera? ¿Por qué no lo mencionó? Ella pudo haber dicho "_Oye, te pareces a un viejo amigo_", sería un perfecto choque de recuerdos, pero las palabras dichas por Mikasa no indicaban que aquello fuese si quiera una posibilidad.

Tal vez debería decirlo él, pero sinceramente lo mas seguro es que Levi sentía miedo de lo que podría descubrir, porque la mujer frente a él bien podría estar mintiendo, o bien, Levi podría realmente no tener un lugar en sus memorias, ¡pero cómo era posible!, ella tenia los recuerdos de toda su vida, entonces, ¿Por qué?

Levi acompañó a Mikasa a su trabajo al terminar la comida y se alejó de ella sintiendo un hueco en el pecho.

_¿Qué demonios pasaba?_

Después del trabajo, al abrir la puerta y dejar sus cosas en la sala se encontró con el libro de Levi, el de las grandes letras negras, ese en el que se leía claramente un "Rayuela" que no dejaba en duda a nadie; Mikasa sólo miró el libro y lo dejó allí sin la más mínima intención de abrirlo, se fue a su cama en donde se durmió de inmediato, sin embargo, por mas que ella no haya querido tocar ese pedazo de Levi que se quedó en su casa esa tarde; durante la madrugada, cuando Mikasa salió de su habitación en busca de agua se encontró nuevamente aquel libro y después de mirarlo durante unos cortos segundos lo sostuvo en sus manos llevándolo a su habitación sin más. Allí, sentada abrió el libro en la página en donde se encontraba el separador y leyó inconsciente las primeras palabras de un párrafo.

_"Cómo podía yo sospechar que aquello que parecía tan mentira era verdadero…"_

Apartó sus ojos de inmediato, comenzando a mirar a la nada, con sus manos acariciando las letras y su mente volando en indagaciones; ella siguió así hasta que decidió leer un poco mas, de nuevo, leyó lo primero que se topó en su camino y después de leer, el libro se fue de sus manos quedando sobre el buró a un lado mientras Mikasa se arropaba de manera brusca maldiciendo a Levi por haber olvidado aquello en su casa.

"_Como no sabías disimular me di cuenta en seguida de que para verte como yo quería era necesario empezar por cerrar los ojos…" _

Incluso se atrevía a sospechar que lo había hecho a propósito.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sé que me tarde pero se me bajaron las defensas, me enferme y no tenía si quiera un poco de ganas de sentarme frente a la computadora a escribir :c, cambiando de tema, espero que les haya gustado éste capitulo, lo hice con todo mi kokoro y le metí relleno<em> (aunque quedó bien),<em> porque si de por si va rápido (o tal vez a velocidad normal) imagínense como iba antes XD**

**Levi es un loquillo. **

**Ja,ja,ja **

**Gracias por sus comentarios (^3^)9 **


End file.
